When Angels Cry
by Fired Feathers of a Pheonix
Summary: He was a monster, feared by all of Suna. She was his student, a lost soul begging for happiness. As their love blossoms like a rare desert flower, the angels cry. GAAMATSU drabbles; uploaded sporadicaly.
1. Acceptance

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Not putting too many spoilers here! Okay, so basically, this is the time where Gaara  
><strong>**trained with Matsuri- and all that stuff. Keke, and since this is me, there will be lots of unexpected stuff!  
><strong>**Also... I'm going to do as best as I can with this. Sorry if anyone is OOC. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter I  
><strong>**Acceptance**

Gaara squinted his eyes ahead, the desert wind nearly blocking his vision. Off in the distance were the great walls of Sunagakure, their natural beauty towering over the rest of the desert - making everything else inferior. Even he, himself, had a hard time not admiring the walls. So what? They weren't as glorious as Konoha's gates, but they still made an impact to all who enter.

His thoughts drifted back to the wound on his shoulder. Yes, it hurt, but somewhere inside Gaara knew he deserved it. He had killed the innocent; he killed his own mother and uncle; injured Rock Lee (to the point where his ninja career had seemed impossible; even though he wouldn't admit it, Gaara felt guilty for what he did); nearly killed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke; and now Matsuri was getting dragged into his hell. It really wasn't fair on her part, it wasn't like she wanted to be kidnapped. So, Gaara took the blame, and no one seemed to want to share it with him, as usual.

Sometimes, things just didn't seem to be going for the better. Even though Naruto had changed him, he still had a ways to go for people to realize that he _had _been changed.

Over at his side was Matsuri, who was lightly skipping though the sand; Kankuro, who was ready to hit Matsuri for acting as a child (even though she was younger than him); and Temari, who was just focusing on the walls of Suna, praying to get home safe without an ambush. There weren't many places to hide out in the desert, but if you were sneaky enough you could hide in the dunes and blend in with the rocks.

"Hey, Gaara-sensei." The young Ichibi host knocked out of his thoughts and turned over to his student. All he gave was a silent hum, acknowlaging her existance. She smiled, and began to figet (which seemed to annoy Kankuro), "Well, I - I was just wondering if..." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" He deadpanned, his dark and unjoyous tone seemed to make her even more nervous. After all, he _was_ Gaara Sabaku no, he who could kill with just a flick of the wrist.

"I..." She paused, then seemed to take control of her thoughts and said aloud, "I was wondering if I could continue to work under you, sensei!"

Kankuro blinked, almost losing his footing; while Temari's eyes just widened.

It was a long moment, each second weighed on the young demon host like an eternity would.

Finally, Gaara nodded. Matsuri squealed in delight, jumping up and pumping her fist into the air with a, "Yes!"

Gaara paid his attention back to the walls of Suna. And without the others knowing, he smiled to himself - only slightly - and thought, _'I guess things are turning out for the better...'_


	2. Laughter

**When Angel's Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: Some chapters will be short, some will be long. Depends on what's going to happen...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter II  
><strong>**Laughter**

As a hurt, verbally abused child, Gaara did not find many things humorous. He didn't believe that Naruto was all that funny, either, even though most believed that his almost too cliche mistakes were hilarious. He also didn't believe it was funny when Chouji was taken down in a matter of seconds by Dosu, while most laughed uncontrolably. Also, he didn't find the fact that Lee's weights were probably twenty tons heavier than himself, while most found it amusing.

Actually, the young host never really remembered laughter. It wasn't a thing thatt came often, unless he had been psycotic and slaughtering some hopeless human being. So, really, Gaara did not understand what true laughter was. And since he wasn't really accostomed to it, he figured that it was best to keep a stoic appearence, and stay nonchalant.

But right now, it was all Gaara could do to keep himself from laughing.

He assumed that the village superiors didn't think that they - as Genin - would be able to handle a bunch of thugs on their own. Nor did they think that Gaara would be wounded, and Matsuri would be returned to the village safely.

Well, apparently, they were wrong.

But Gaara did not find this amusing, either.

It was the sheer astonishment on Baki's face that they had proved the village superiors wrong; and Gaara liked it.


	3. The True You

**When Angels Cry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: This takes place after the 'Weapons Arc' (you know, the one with Matsuri?). **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter III  
><strong>**The True You**

Matsuri blinked.

Sure, she was excited to see Gaara for their first training session, it was all on her mind. And she liked to see him, it wasn't as if she hated him (that was definately NOT the case), but she didn't expect to see him _here _of all places - three days before their first training session.

Here? Matsuri's apartment, of course.

"G-Gaara-sensei... what are you doing here?"

Gaara didn't seem nervous, or happy, or excited (or anything, really) - in fact, he seemed more nonchalant than ever.

"Is this a bad time?" He deadpanned.

She blushed, shaking her head vigerously, "No, no! Not at all!" Actually, right before there was a knock at the door she was cooking up some miso soup for lunch. "I just... I wasn't expecting you." She changed the subject, "By the way, how did you know where I lived?"

Gaara, if he had an eyebrow, would have raised one, "I walked you home the other day."

"O-oh! Right! Sorry, I wasn't thinking..." She smiled, stepping aside, "Come on in! I was just making lunch."

Gaara seemed cautious but, after nodding at her, stepped inside. He must have figured out that Matsuri accepted him for who he was - and that it was normal to invite people into their houses.

After a moment or so of looking through the house, Matsuri asked Gaara, "Um, Gaara-sensei, not that I don't appreciate you being here - but, um, what are you doing here?" She figeted with her hands, looking up and down nervously.

Gaara paused, then deadpanned, "I came to meet you."

Matsuri blinked, and said, "But haven't we already-"

"No. We only knew each other for a moment or so, and then they came." Neither needed to specify who 'they' were - the Shitenshounin. The bastards who lured Gaara so they could steal the Shukaku's chakra.

Matsuri averted Gaara's gaze, "Well, um, so you came to see the real me?" Gaara nodded. Matsuri seemed nervous about this. "Sensei... I'm not really the best person... I mean, I-I'm weak and... not really the most reliable..."

"I don't care."

Her entire world seemed to pause. He didn't mind? But, she was clumsy, and stupid... surely, she would be the worst student, right? So why did he want to stick with her. She stammered, "...y-you don't...?"

He shook his head, "Not really." Matsuri's heart then thudded against her chest, as Gaara's lips curved into the smallest, barely noticeable smile. "Besides, I've probably done worse, and no doubt I am a bad person."

Matsuri was shocked, but her gaze subsided to a small smile and she said,

"I don't think so, sensei. You just haven't met anyone who has learned the true you."


	4. Fear

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: I loved the last chapter~ :D Yeah, it could get fluffy here, but it can also get gorey. So be afraid. Very afraid.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter IV  
><strong>**Fear**

Gaara stared at Matsuri. She was panting heavily below him, bloody and tired. She opened her onyx eyes, up at him and gave him a look of mercy.

He knelt down, and held a hand out to her.

They were at the training feilds, sparring. And, of course, since Gaara was superior to her as a ninja... well, he was winning, to say in the least.

She took his hand gratefully, and he lifted her back onto her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, and she gave a weak nod, right before falling over. Fortunately, he managed to grab her from the small of her back; still holding onto her hand.

She staggered to keep herself from falling, "I-I'm fine, sensei... just a little tired..."

The young ichibi host felt thhe urge to sigh, "Come. I'll treat your wounds."

She shook her head, wrigging from his grasp, "No, sensei! I can't g-give up on our first training session!" Finally, after a moment or two of struggling, she broke free and staggered back, falling on her butt. She winced in pain, as he loomed over her.

It was at that moment Matsuri realized why the other villagers feared him. It wasn't the fact that he was the Shukaku's vessel (okay, maybe that played a part in it), but Matsuri figured that if he wasn't Shukaku - he would still be as frightening as he was right then.

It was the way he stood, the way his spindrift eyes fell down upon you - with the merciless stare of the exact atitude from a wretched spawn of Satan. The way he crossed his arms; as if saying he was ready for the battle, but he was underestimating whatever opponent he faced. He wouldn't get into a fighting stance, as if to say 'I'm glad to fight you'; instead he crossed his arms as if to say, 'I'm ready to spill your blood'.

It was the anger and sadness and pure torture of his soul that sent ice down your spine - because you realized then that he had suffered more. That, Matsuri thought, was reason enough to be afraid. To be afraid to admit the truth that you were wrong, that this was your time and maybe, just maybe, if you smiled at him, your time wouldn't have come at that moment.

But, truth be told, Matsuri wasn't afraid. Sure, for a split second she was; but once she looked deeper she realized that Gaara, even though he was strong on the outside, he was vunerable on the inside.

Matsuri didn't even realize that Gaara slung her arm over his shoulder, and began to stand up.

She smiled, and said quietly, loud enough for only him to hear, "Don't worry, Gaara-sensei. I'm not afraid of you."

As her mind drifted to unconsciousness, she heard the hesitant whisper of,

"I know."


	5. Air

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: Okay, enough with the sappy crap! Onto the humor!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter V  
><strong>**Air**

"Sensei?"

Gaara looked up from his fried gizzard (which they had ordered take out from one of his favorite places in town), and over to Matsuri who was lazily pushing her gizzard with her fork.

"What?"

She seemed really concentrated on something, like it was a question that would bring all humanity to a new era, that - "Why does air exist?"

The room, Matsuri's kitchen, grew silent.

Gaara blinked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you think about it, there's no point in it!" She exhaled.

"Besides breathing?"

She blinked as well, "Well... there's that, but otherwise it's useless!"

"Cellular respiration, wind style ninjutsu, erosion-"

"Besides scientific stuff! I mean, why do humans have to know about air? We could live a long, happy life, without knowing what air is!" She slumped in her seat.

Gaara felt he had to face palm. Sure, he liked Matsuri as a person, but she put too much thought into everything. He spoke calmly, "It's human nature to know things. It's just natural for us wanting to know everything."

"I know, it's just-!"

"And your actual questioning was why it existed. And I've already answered that."

Matsuri, flustered, stammered back, "I-I'm just saying! Like, air doesn't take up any space-"

"Everything takes up space. Except light and darkness."

She groaned, "You know what? Sorry I asked!"

Two minutes later, she asked, "Why does _light _exist?"

Gaara groaned.


	6. Starlight

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: Was it just me, or was the last chapter really bad? Hm, for some reason my humor didn't come out like I wanted it to...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter VI  
><strong>**Starlight**

"I like the stars."

Gaara blinked, then turned his head to he could see Matsuri's figure in the moonlight. That was a great thing about nights in Suna, you could see everything no matter what because the moon was so bright and full. "Hn?" He asked.

Her obsidian eyes, shining in the starlight, looked up at him, "It's exactly what I said. I like the stars. They're so pretty, and they always shine. You know, even during the daytime they shine, you just can't see them. So no matter what, the stars are always protecting you."

The young host scoffed, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Yep. I believe that, anyway."

It was silent.

Then, tired of silence, Matsuri piped, "Do you like the stars, Gaara-sensei?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I perfer the moon."

"Why?"

So many questions... But, nevertheless, Gaara answered with, "Because it's always been there." It was ture. Even when Gaara was alone on cold, vast, nights in Sunagakure... he would always look up at the moon and believe that someone, somewhere must've liked him... must've needed him.

Matsuri cocked her head, "What?"

This time, though, Gaara didn't answer.

And he never did.


	7. Outcast

**When Angels Cry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Yeah, this one had to come up somewhere.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter VII**

**Outcast**

It was... awkward. Walking with Gaara in the steets during the daytime, that is.

The first time it happened, Matsuri didn't understand what everyone was doing. Ushering kids into houses, stands closing up, not even caring if a customer was still holding merchandise. Slamming their backs against walls, and hiding behind trash cans or trying to look invisible.

Matsuri almost lost her footing then. Were they carrying the plague with them? Was the boogie man next to her?

But when she looked, all she saw was... Gaara.

No boogie man. No terrifying monster. No Shukaku. Just... Gaara.

She whispered, "What are they doing?"

Gaara blinked, as if he didn't evven notice the scene change around him. It made Matsuri sad - people shouldn't become accoustomed to that! "What is who doing?"

"Them." She said as-a-matter-of-factly, pointing out an old man. Immediately, the old man began to scream, and nearly killed himself wobbling away. She heard him mumbbling to himself, _"I don't want to die here!" _

Then Gaara saw them, and his eyes saddened, "Oh... them. They're just... letting us through."

Matsuri knew it was a lie. But that time, she let it go. And she let it go the second and third time.

But the fourth time...

She heard a man whisper, "Heh, it's the monster's new play toy." Then he spit at Gaara's feet. Gaara didn't even give him a second glance, but Matsuri did.

She grabbed his wrist, "I am _not _his 'play toy'! I am his friend, and I am his student! Spit on him again, and I _promise _that you will wake up twenty years from now!" His hand was turning white. She kept her glare.

Then the guy smiled, "Violent bitch. Perfect match for a violent monster. I bet your kid would be-"

Matsuri slapped him. She didn't even see the crowd coming to watch.

The only thing she noticed was Gaara's husky voice saying in a low whisper, "Stop. We're getting out of here." Then he grabbed her wrist, and they began to push through the people.

When they reached the training fields, she spat, "What was _that_? Why were you sticking up for him?"

Gaara deadpanned, "I'm an outcast. I've always lived like an outcast. And the thing is, I don't want you to become an outcast too."


	8. Sandstorm  PtI

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: Ugh, I keep forgetting Temari and Kankuro. I just don't like them all that much. Well, Temari, anyway. I love Kankuro~! :3**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter VIII  
><strong>**Sandstorm: Part I**

There was bad weather everywhere you went.

In Kumogakure, there were always lightning storms. In Iwagakure, there tended to be a lot of landslides. Kirigakure consisted of mostly of blizzards and hurricanes; and Konohagakure there were tornadoes and wild fires.

But for Sunagakure, there were only sandstorms.

Some better than others. Sometimes, they were so light that you barely noticed them. But at other times, it got so bad that houses needed to be boarded up with wood and steel and boulders. You couldn't even leave the house (the good news is that enemies couldn't attack; the bad news is that people couldn't get home if they had left).

Today was another one of those days.

Matsuri sighed, glancing out of her plexi-glass window. (Most people purchased these, it was easier than nailing wood to your windows, and they were ten times as strong). The weather had been continuing for the past three days.

_'Good thing I went shopping right before the storm...' _She thought, huddling closer to her knees.

Then, she caught sight of something. For a moment, it was barely noticeable, then the silhouette became larger and larger until it took shape.

The shape of a man. Of a boy. Of Gaara.

She gasped, and tapped on the glass. Gaara's sweet spindrift eyes glanced up at her, then his hand placed itself into a seal.

A second later, he dispersed into the sand and was in the house.

Matsuri gaped at him, "Gaara-sensei! Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just left home to see how you were."

"Are you crazy! You could've been killed!"

He shrugged, "If I make a thin layer of chakra around me, the sand won't touch me."

She sighed. Then she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Well, as long as your here, do you want something to eat?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, but can I hang out here for awhile?"

Matsuri raised an eyebrow - Gaara _never _asked to hang out at her house. He tried to come over, she'd let him in, they talked, he left. He never asked to hang out there for awhile.

Then, she noticed, that he was almost at the verge of tears. He wouldn't cry, though, because he was drowned in his pride.

She blinked, then nodded slowly and said, "...s-sure... Gaara-sensei..."


	9. Sandstorm PtII

**When Angels Cry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Don't worry! I promise Temari and Kankuro are mentioned in this one!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter IX**

**Sandstorm: Part II**

The next morning, Matsuri found Gaara on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan with no intrest at all. One hand was behind his head, the opposite leg dangled off the edge. His gourd, which was usually kept by him, was tossed aside on the other side of the room.

Matsuri, without even knowing, stared at him sympathetically. She tried to reach him, wherever he was, "Good morning, Gaara-sensei."

No reply. She decided to change tactics. She struted into the kitchen, poured a glass of milk, and then came out and gave it to him. "Gaara-sensei? Would you like some?"

Gaara's jade orbs flickered over to her. Inwardly, Matsuri leaped for joy. He sat up, nodded, then took the cold glass from her.

"So... are you going to tell me why you came to my house during one of the worst storms of the decade?"

Gaara didn't say anything. He just stared at the milk in his hand.

He just wasn't being his usual calm self. The side that never showed hesitation, or fear... or sadness...

"Sensei? You need to talk to me. It's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled inside."

The silence deafened Matsuri's ears. It crept inside her ear, her mind, her soul... Until she stood up, "Okay, obviously you need some time."

But before she could even make a full ninety degree turn, Gaara grabbed her wrist. She yelped in surprise, "S-sensei?"

His eyes averted hers, with the most melancholy feel to them Matsuri had ever seen.

Then, he rasped, "Today is my mother's birthday. Temari... she said she couldn't look at me. Kankuro tried to make me stay, but... I left."

Matsuri, finally excited that Gaara was opening up (even if only a little), sat down on the coffee table. But then he shifted over to one side of the couch, so she sat there. "Why didn't you want to stay?" She wondered.

"I killed my mother. Temari... she loved our mom. Always have, always does, always will. I knew that my being there would be hard for her."

Matsuri's eyes softened, "Oh... I'd say I understand, but I don't, really. But, from my point of view, I think you did the right thing. Temari is probably better off alone right now."

"Yeah..."

The silence raged once more. Finally, Matsuri said,

"And you didn't kill your mother. It was your father and whoever sealed the damn thing into you. Gaara-sensei... it wasn't your fault."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't say anything, but he smiled. (Only slightly - some may not even consider it a smile.)

But Matsuri didn't care. To her, one of Gaara's smiles was worth a million words.


	10. Shukaku

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: (: Had to do it. Love the Shukaku~ ...What? So? It wasn't the Shukaku's fault that Gaara's life sucks! That's why I hate the Fourth Kazekage and Elder Chiyo! Well, I like Chiyo because she brought Gaara back to life, and helped Sakura fight, but other than that I hate her.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter X  
><strong>**Shukaku**

Gaara wringled his dark, crimson hair in his hands. His hair was close to ripping out, he was pulling so hard. He sat in a fetal position in the corner of his apartment. (After their father died - Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro lived in a small, dinky apartment with only two rooms. Gaara just kept his stuff in the hall closet, since he really didn't need a room. What would he put in it? Sand?)

His eyes were wide with insanity and fear and anger, with the same question pounding in his head:

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

Shukaku. He needed to give Gaara some space. To quit pestering him. Of course, old habits die hard. Gaara shouted mentally in his brain (not aloud; it was four A.M. in the morning, and Kankuro and Temari were fast asleep):

_Get out of my head!_

The Shukaku, as a ugly spawn of Satan he was, smirked until he showed his pearly white fangs. _**"What? Tired of me pushing you around? Don't be. The only one pushing you around is that girl you keep making googly eyes at."**_

Gaara scowled at the inner image of the Shukaku. Like Naruto and the Kyuubi, Gaara and Shukaku had a cage with a seal on it. Only, this cage was in a vast, barren wasteland, with nothing but the cracked earth and the desperate wailing of the Shukaku's freedom. The squealing cage bars, the seal unlocking, Gaara standing before the mighty beast; the wind blowing in a million directions.

He opened his eyes, and rasped, "What?"

The Shukaku scoffed, _**"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know who I'm talking about." **_Matsuri's image flashed in his brain. He grit his teeth. _**"Listen, kid, lately you've been off your a-game. And it's because you're forming... **_**bonds**_**, with these people. But it's no use, because they all hate you and fear you."**_

Gaara let go of his hair. The Shukaku smiled, usually when Gaara did this, he gave in. But this time, Gaara clanched his fist and thought fiercely back, _Shut up. They don't fear me, they fear you. And I will endure whatever it takes for them to accept me, no matter what._

Naruto's and Matsuri's images flashed in his mind.

_And I promise, if you try to threaten Matsuri once more - I'll never see blood again._

The Shukaku, with nothing else to say, shut up and didn't speak for the rest of the long, dreaded night.


	11. The First Step PtI

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: Anyone here keeping up with the manga weekly? Well, I am. And it's bull that Chiyo and the Yondaime Kazekage got to come back! ****It's even more unfair that Minato remains dead. And Obito, and Yahiko. Oh! And a question: Who believes that Obito is Madara? I wanna know how many people believe in in this.**

**Just a question, leave an answer!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XI  
><strong>**The First Step**

Matsuri gulped. She wasn't sure that she wanted to do this. Two steps ahead of her, Gaara sighed. He could tell she was nervous, but it had to be done. Her time of grieving was over. Above them, Kankuro and Temari sat in the oak tree, nibbling on pieces of bread.

"So, what are they doing?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

Temari chewed, then swallowed, "Gaara said something about her getting over her parents."

Kankuro sighed, "Ah... You think this is the place where her parents were murdered?"

She shrugged, "Maybe..."

Down below, Matsuri shouted, "Hey! We can hear you, you know!"

Kankuro laughed, but Temari didn't find anything funny. Kankuro smiled, "Sorry, sorry! Just curious!"

Matsuri huffed then continued to follow Gaara. She was ranting to him something about, "...are private matters ever really private?..." or something like that. When they were out of sight, Temari stood.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

Temari stopped midstep, "You know what Baki-sama told us to do! We have to keep an eye on Gaara."

Kankuro's eyes softened, "Gaara can take care of himself. He's a big kid now - hey! That reminds me of something!" Temari stared at him, like he was dumb or something. The young puppeteer shrugged, "What? It does. Oh- uh, ahem! I mean, what's wrong? Usually you don't want to be near Gaara."

She balled her hand in a fist, "I just get nervous when he's out of the village. Last time he left..." Images of the fully transformed Shukaku fending off a large - no, ginourmous - frog. She shook her head, "Anyway, they're orders from above, so we have no choice."

Kankuro didn't move, "No. I don't believe Gaara is like that anymore. I don't really think he himself was like that. He was... just... lost... Like you."

Temari's eyes widened, "What?"

"Temari... I'm not saying that you're a blood thirsty killer, but... you judge Gaara. For what he's been. For what he never wanted to do."

"Like what?"

"Killing mother."

_SMACK!_

A surge of flaring pain pulsed through Kankuro's face. His eyes narrowed, and he stood, grabbing Temari's hand. "You want to be a big kunoichi? Then quit getting all worked up! It wasn't Gaara's fault! It's not like he came into the world screaming, _'_Hey, just to screw you over I'm going to kill my mommy!' No! It doesn't work like that, and I thought you would be able to understand that!

"Why don't you grow some balls like Matsuri and take the first step to quit grieving!"

It was silent. In the distance, a young mockingbird stared at his siblings in the sky, wishing to be able to fly. It flapped it's wings once... twice... and then, it was soaring in the air.

Temari opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Then, a minute later, Gaara and a red-eyed Matsuri came back.

"Alright," Gaara began, "Let's get back to the village."


	12. The First Step PtII

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: I'm just doing a part two on this one to show what Gaara and Matsuri were doing in the last chapter.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XII  
><strong>**The First Step: Part II**

Matsuri turned to Gaara, "Are private matters really private anymore? I mean, Kankuro can just mind his own business..."

She began to storm off, while Gaara followed shortly behind her. Right now, they were probably over seven hundred miles away from Sunagakure, traveling in a four man squad. There was (of course) Gaara, Matsuri, Temari and Kankuro. The young ichibi host asked Kankuro to ask Baki (Baki wouldn't listen to Gaara) if they could head out for a week or so on a personal mission.

Without thinking, Baki accepted.

The personal mission? Healing Matsuri's wound.

Her emotional wound. Watching her parents die right in front of her. Gaara figured it was time to start healing, so as soon as he found out where her parents were massacared, they set off.

Gaara rolled his eyes, being his usual impassive self, and deadpanned, "Let's get going."

Matsuri nodded, hesitant, and followed behind her sensei. She stared at the lucious trees, the overgrown roots and branches, with awe. Gaara didn't see the big deal. They were _trees_. Sunagakure seemed more beautiful to him. The sunsets were strings of colors slung into the sky, all surrounding the horizon - where the sea of vast sand met the stretching sky. On nights, you could pick out almost all of the stars, and every comet that rode on by.

Not to mention the moon.

Matsuri piped, "Hey, I don't think that we should leave Kankuro-san and Temari-san by themselves, right? I mean-"

"We're not going back." Gaara deadpanned.

Matsuri pouted, and muttered, "That wasn't what I was trying to do..."

"Yes, it was." He stated, as a matter of fact.

Matsuri quit talking. Gaara had the temptation to roll his eyes, but decided not to.

As they walked, the scenery became more and more familliar around Matsuri. Gaara stopped in front of a tree. Embedded in the bark was a giant, rusted sword.

A bead of sweat rolled down Matsuri's temple. She gulped. Gaara turned to Matsuri, "Do you want me to stay or go?"

Matsuri didn't reply - she just stared at the tree. Before either of them knew it, she was crying. Gaara didn't know what to do - comforting people wasn't his forte. The only comforting he'd seen before was Naruto screaming at him, or crying on the ground bleeding.

"G-Gaara-sensei..." Matsuri murmured. She wasn't sobbing, but at the same time she wasn't just letting tears fall. She didn't say anything else.

"What?" Gaara asked, in wonder that for once the young girl had gone silent. Especially after their conversation of _air_, he could never find silence in her.

Until now.

Matsuri shook her head, falling onto her knees, and she sobbed, "T-they told me to go home... they told me to wait until they g-got back... But I was worried... so I - I - I went back..." The young girl then buried her face in her hands.

Gaara knelt down beside her, placing a comforting (or, at least, what he thought was comforting) hand on her back. Her useless crying continued for some bit, then she said, "D-does the pain ever go away?"

The young ichibi host paused. An image of his mother's portrait, and of Yashamaru, flashed in his mind.

"No... but if you pick the right people to be around, it helps the wound heal." Naruto flashed in his mind, "Maybe you just need to find the right person to become the first step."

It was silent. Then, Matsuri said, "I think I already have..."

Five minutes later, Gaara and a red-eyed Matsuri came back to the claring where Temari and Kankuro were. Kankuro's paint was smeared, replaced by a red mark; and Temari looked about ready to kill.

Kankuro seemed pissed as well, "-I thought you would be able to understand that! Why don't you grow some balls like Matsuri and take the first step to quit grieveing!"

Gaara's eyes widened. Were they talking about him? Was... was Kankuro standing up for _him_? Gaara looked up into the sky, just to see a baby mockingbird take flight. A small smile formed on Gaara's lips, but disappeared as Matsuri sobbed and uttered, "...I grew balls...? What does that even mean?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Matsuri."

Without anything else to say, Gaara deadpanned, "Alright, let's head back to the village."


	13. Rock

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
><strong>**A/N: I liked the last chapter, not sure why. Anyway, here comes chapter thirteen! I've been wanting to do this one for awhile!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XIII  
><strong>**Rock**

Matsuri stared at the rock.

"You expect me to pick _that _up?"

Another day of training. Today, Gaara was trying to boost up Matsuri's physical strength. And she didn't seem to believe him. And if she did, then she didn't seem too happy about it.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah."

"How in the _hell _am I supposed to pick that friggin' thing up all by myself? It's twice my size! It's four times as heavy as me!"

"Sometimes, it's not just strength. Try to use your chakra as well."

"And how is _that _going to help me? It's so easy for you! Oh look, I'm Gaara. Watch - as I pick up this rock without lifting a finger!" Matsuri mocked, lowering her voice so she sounded like a gruff old man.

Gaara blinked, "First of all, that doesn't even sound like me. Second of all, stop wasting your energy arguing with me and just do it."

Matsuri huffed, grumbling to herself, and spun around once more to face the rock.

She probably stared at the thing for ten minutes, before crouching down and taking the rock with both hands. She began to try and lift the boulder, but the thing wouldn't budge. At some point, she was probably trying so hand that her fingers slipped and she fell back.

Hard.

"Ow! God dammit, that hurt!" Matsuri stood up, and then screamed, "Stupid rock!" and kicked the poor inanimate object. Her whole body vibrated, then she screamed, "Ouch! My foot!"

Gaara pinched the bridge of this nose, "Maybe we should start with something smaller."

_**"Ain't that right..." **_Shukaku mumbled from inside Gaara.

Well, at least they finally agreed on something. Meanwhile, Matsuri tried to kick the rock again.

"Ow! My other foot!"


	14. Popcorn

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Haha, this was inspired by my best friend. I think we were trying to make mini pancakes...  
><strong>**and this scenario happened. I'm the one who did the stupid thing, the thing Matsuri did.  
><strong>**You'll see. Please enjoy!**

**My bestie: necochan1  
><strong>**She writes lots of Black Butler stories. If you're interested, go to her page!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XIV  
><strong>**Popcorn**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh! That's the popcorn!" Matsuri exclaimed, standing up off the couch.

Gaara rolled his eyes, watching Matsuri exit the room and into the kitchen. She invited him to a movie night... so what was he supposed to say? No? It's not like he could lie by saying he had something else to do (what was he supposed to do?). Then, suddenly, the scent of... smoke filled Gaara's nostrils?

His eyes widened - was there a fire? (They weren't common in Suna, but they happened once in a blue moon since the land was so dry. They didn't last long, though, because there was really nothing to burn.)

He stood up, "Matsuri, I think-"

"Wa-ah!" Coughs and sputters were heard from the kitchen, and then, "Ugh! The popcorn burnt!"

Gaara entered the kitchen, just to hold his nose in the rotten smell of burnt popcorn. "What did you do? Use a Katon style on it? Wait, scratch that. You can't even pick up a rock."

Matsuri huffed, tossing the putrid bag into the trash, "Shut up! Anyway, the box said to put the bag in for seven minutes..."

Gaara's eyes scanned the kitchen counter, and then spotted the box on the counter. He picked it up, and read the directions, "'Remove plastic covering from the bag. Place the bag right side up and set the bag into the mircrowave on high for..." Gaara sighed.

"What?" She asked, snatching the box from him. "...set the bag into the microwave on high for... Ahahahahahahahaha!" Matsuri burst into a fit of laughter.

She added an extra zero on the timer. The box said '...on HIGH for 0:70 seconds.'

Gaara sighed, "I have no idea why you're laughing... Your apartment is going to smell like smoke for weeks."


	15. Ch15 SPECIAL! Wonder

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Megan McCauley's song: "Wonder".**

**A/N: My first special! Okay, I know this chapter is a lot like Aideko's in her story **_**Pieces of Colored Glass and**__**Stone **_**(which is a GaaMatsu story I HIGHLY reccommend) but its in Gaara's POV. Not Matsuri's. So enjoy! ****I'm not doing the whole song, just up until the first chorus. Maybe when I reach Shippuden I'll do the rest of the song.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XV  
><strong>**Wonder **

_Midnight workings  
><em>_Weather down the storyline_

Gaara stared up at the full moon. Of course, on a night like this he could do nothing but think. And since it was a full moon and Shukaku's thirst for blood was at its' maximum, it was probably best to stay away from people.

_I try to find the truth  
><em>_between all the lies_

Yashamaru. Was there truth in what he said all of those years ago? Of course, Gaara knew that it was he who killed his mother - but when Matsuri had told him that it wasn't... he began to question his uncle's reasonings. All he said that day was a lie. _"You killed my sister." _No, wasn't it his father who had done the deed? So why didn't Yashamaru go against his father, the Fourth Kazekage, instead? Was it because he knew where his loyalties lied?

_When bleeding is feeling  
><em>_and feeling ain't real_

Gaara traced the kanji letter on his forehead with one hand, and the other gripped his shoulder. The kanji, of course, was carved into him when Yashamaru killed himself. Or, rather, when he imploded himself. The scar on his shoulder, though now consealed by clothing, was when Sasuke - that damn Uchiha - made him bleed using the Chidori. It made him feel angry, and sad, and confused. He was Sabaku no Gaara, none could hurt him! Because in the shinobi world, he shouldn't have feelings. Wasn't allowed to have feelings.

So why did it hurt so much?

_Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
><em>_Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

Gaara closed his eyes. He wished he wasn't alone - not to wallow in his self-misery. It wasn't fair that he had to share this pain to himself. It wasn't. It was times like this he wished Naruto were there, to knock some sense into him.

Or Matsuri, who would comfort him with soothing words. Kind gestures. The smile that - to him - could make everything go away.

He opened his eyes. No one.

_When breathings a burden we all have to bear  
><em>_When trust is one thing we're taught never to share_

Living. What was the point in it? At first, it was easy. Just him and Yashamaru - against everyone. A friend. Someone he could run to when the world just didn't make sense. And then it was Shukaku. That was simple enough for him. Just kill; everyone existed for him to kill. No one's life was worthy enough to him (all but his own). Not even his own siblings were worthy enough.

Then Naruto came, and everything was screwed up. He had trusted a man, and then he tried to kill him. Then Shukaku - he was just trying to use Gaara. After all of that, why should he trust? Just to be hurt again... it didn't seem to be the best choice. At least, that is what life taught him.

_Somehow you just seem to shine  
><em>_When loving means breaking and saying goodbye_

Gaara broke away from his thoughts, when the image of Matsuri came to mind. She looked absolutely stunning. No matter what. Could it be-? No. Love was nothing to him, even though it was carved in his own forehead. That was nothing but a reminder that love was nothing but broken promises, torn hearts, and goodbyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

Love was nothing but a word.

_And I can't help but wonder  
><em>_what it is you do._

Though the young Jinchuuriki had to admit, she was such a wonder to him. She could do nothing but smile, and the rest of the world faded away. Just a touch could make his head spiral out of control. He wanted nothing more than to just be next to her.

_You help heal the pain  
><em>_and the thoughts of the truth_

On his mother's birthday, usually he would just go wandering away from everyone - everything. But when he wandered, he found himself with Matsuri. He felt safe with her, secure. Like if he told her everything he did, everything that he once was, she wouldn't leave him. Though if he told Shukaku that, they were bound to disagree... but nonetheless, he found himself really wondering how Matsuri did it.

Even though he knew he was a monster, that he knew he was bad... she didn't agree. She knew there was another side of him, a side that even he himself did not know was there.

_You're a question to the universe  
><em>_A wonder to the world_

It wasn't just him. Oh no, the entire village wondered about her too. Even Kankuro. She was actually probably the reason that Kankuro softened up to his brother. People around wondered why she would choose him as her sensei above Temari and Kankuro. It was her choice, and that's why so many people were left flabergasted - even Gaara. He thought of it as a practical joke at first... and then realized that she wasn't kidding.

She really wanted to learn from him.

_And somehow when I'm with you  
><em>_I never get burned_

It was weird, how even though he had stuck with her for so long... that she didn't leave. That she didn't want to leave. And how, even with their playful arguments and random conversations... he never got hurt.

Not once.


	16. Listening

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **I know it was quite some time ago, but one of my reviewers - _FairoNeko _- put up a good point. How _did _Matsuri get into Suna? Who _were _her parents? Well, here's my explination. I'm quite satisfied with this story, if I do say so myself.  
>And a thanks to <em>FairoNeko<em>!

And sorry for the late update! I've been busy! Really busy! Please forgive me!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XI  
><strong>**"Listening"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gaara stared at Matsuri from the couch. She was watching an old movie - he thought it had something to do with a dog - when all of a sudden she just started to cry. She wasn't sobbing, just letting them fall as her eyes stared at the movie nonchalantly. She had been doing this lately, in the middle of the night where Gaara had gotten so quiet that she even forgot he was there.

Gaara, for the last few nights, just watched her and pretended he wasn't there. But now he was getting curious.

So, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The young student gasped, jumping five feet into the air and whirling around all at the same time. She stammered, "G-Gaara-sensei! W-what are you doing here?"

"I never left."

Matsuri blinked, "Oh... sorry."

Gaara shrugged. It was a long moment of silence, until he asked once more, "So what's wrong?"

Matsuri's eyelids almost closed, only half-open. She said quietly in the candlelight, "It's nothing. I'm just being a baby, as usual."

"Your parents?"

She smiled, with a bitter laugh, "Sometimes I wonder how you do that."

"What happened?"

She sighed, and began to walk over to where he was sitting, "Well, you might as well know now. You are my sensei, after all." He slid over in his seat and let her sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, much to his discomfort.

"Have you ever wondered why I was with my parents that far away from Suna?" Gaara didn't say anything, merely listening. "Well, I haven't always lived in Sunagakure. Actually, technically I'm all the way from Kusagakure."

Gaara's eyes widened, slightly. Kusagakure - the Grass Village - was far, _far _away from Suna. It took four to five days just to get there at a steady pace.

"My mom was a high ranked kunoichi over there. They called her The Sora Akuma - for The Sky Devil. She attacked her prey from above, and to be honest - she did look like a devil. We look nothing alike, of course. She had blazing red hair and freckles and shiny blue eyes. She was always so nice, in contrast to her name. She was just like me, in ways of her personality.

"My dad was also a shinobi. He and I look the same - but he was very different from my mother and I. He was silent. He talked rarely, and whenever he did it was only one syllable words... like you, I guess. Without the whole, 'I want the village to accept me' thing." Again, Matsuri deepened her voice to sound like an old man. If Gaara had an eyebrow, he would have raised it. "Actually, he wanted the exact opposite. The village higher ups sent his parents of a suicide mission when he was younger, and when he found out he hated the village - by that time, he had already met and fell in love with my mother.

"He told her about a plot to overthrow the Feudal Lord as revenge for his parents. My mom agreed to help, but the next day she delievered the news that she was pregnant... with me. So they decided to wait until after I was born. When I was three, they tried to kill the Feudal Lord - but it failed. So, with ninja out to get them, they took me and ran. Far away, to a place where no one would think to look. The outskirts of the Wind Country.

"We were safe. My dad taught me how to read and write, and my mom taught me how to cook and clean and fight. They were madly in love, I could always tell. I loved them, too. I didn't care that I didn't have any friends, because I had them. And then one day..." Matsuri's voice choked, "I lost them...

"A bunch of Kusa shinobi came around, asking for water and food. My parents didn't want to seem suspicious, so they agreed and let them in. After awhile, I thought we were going to be okay because they were getting ready to leave. But then their commanding officer came... and recognized my mom. After that they tried to escape with me, but once we got out the house... it began to burn... and then it just blew up... then they told me to run and get away... but I didn't! I couldn't leave them!" Matsuri began to raise her voice.

"So I tried to go back - but then I saw them falling... and then I ran away. I never knew what happened to them after that - or what happened to those Kusa shinobi. All I remember is starting to pass out a few days later from being too hungry, and when I woke up a Sunagakure shinobi told me to get some sleep and that we'd be there soon. Then they set me up here without another question." Matsuri wiped away another tear.

Gaara stared at Matsuri, unsure of what to say. He wasn't even sure he heard the last bit because she was crying so hard. He sighed, then said, "They sounded like respectable ninja... and respectable parents."

Matsuri looked up to Gaara, tears in her eyes, and she mumbled, "Thanks... Gaara-sensei..."

The one-tailed host blinked. Why did she thank him? He did absolutely nothing - he just sat there like deer in headlights. "For what?" He deadpanned.

"For listening," she explained. "No one has really ever taken the time to get to know me. And I know it's the same thing for you, too, but... I don't know. It's been a long time since someone let me talk and cry without scolding me."

Again, Gaara blinked, but regained his compusure, and hummed, "Hn."

Matsuri began to adjust herself, lying her head down on her sensei's shoulder, "Good night, Gaara-sensei..."

"Goodnight," He said slowly, and then mumbled, "Your welcome."


	17. Idea

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I've been so busy with **_**And so, the dog will wait**_**. But NOW the damn thing is finally completed, ****and no longer will I have to write that accursed thing! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XVII  
><strong>**Idea**

Gaara sighed, leaning against the fence to the training grounds. He _was _waiting for Matsuri - but seconds turned to minutes and minutes transformed into hours. And at some point, Gaara's paitience reached it's peak.

Sighing for the last time (of that moment), Gaara pushed his weight off of the fence and began to walk off. What _was _that slacker doing?

As he walked through the village, he didn't even notice that no one had noticed _him_. When he did, he blinked and stopped and took a quick scan of the area. No one seemed to be looking at him, but after taking a closer look he saw a few of them giving him uncertain glances.

Confused, he continued to walk, more slowly and cautiously this time however.

_What the hell? Not that this isn't a good thing - it is - but why the sudden change? _Gaara thought to himself, dumbfounded.

In the barriers of his mind, Shukaku shrugged his shoulders, _**"Who knows? Maybe they've got a surefire plan to kill you, so they're not scared anymore."**_

_Would you cut that out? _Gaara inwardly scolded his demon. _I'm not taking the blood of the innocent anymore, and that's final._

_**"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," **_the Shukaku spat, growling.

Ignoring the one-tailed beast, Gaara continued to venture throughout the village until he spotted his older brother. Without making any attempt to gain his attention from afar, he confronted his older brother by standing next to him while he purchased a watermelon - which were highly expensive in Suna - and deadpanned, "Kankuro."

The war-painted puppet master blinked, glancing over to see his brother, "Oh! Gaara! I didn't see you, what's up? I thought you were training with Matsuri today."

"She didn't show up," Gaara deadpanned, noticing that the clerk of the stand didn't even acknowledge that Gaara was even there. If it had been just a day before, no one would be around and the clerk would be screaming for his life. Gaara wondered what was up.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, beginning to walk away from the stand - now having what he wanted. "That's weird, isn't she always good with that sort of stuff?"

"Usually," Gaara glanced around again. "Hey, have you noticed that something's... changed?"

"Changed? How so?" Kankuro began to inspect his gigantic fruit.

Gaara blinked, "You didn't notice?"

Kankuro glanced around, and then stopped. "Huh," He said after a moment of silence, dumbfounded as well. But then he smiled at Gaara and said, "I guess people are starting to take notice that you really want their approval. It's probably also Matsuri."

"Hn?" Gaara hummed, keeping up in step with his brother despite the gourd on his back.

His brother patted him on the back, "Well, she's one of the very few who's hung around you recently; and smiles around you. And she's not dead yet, so maybe they're beginning to think that you've changed. Henceforth, so scared crowd."

Gaara stopped, then glanced up at the sky.

"Hm, maybe so. Hey, Kankuro, this may sound a bit crazy coming from me, but I've decided."

Kankuro adjusted his kitty hat that had almost flown off into the wind. "Oh, what's that?"

Gaara's lips moved, small vibrations coming from his mouth and making their way into the older Sabaku no's ears. Awestricken, the puppet master dropped the watermelon onto an unsuspecting scorpion (which was actually about to stab Kankuro's leg, so it was probably a good thing) and crushed both it and the fruit.

His voice rang out into the market place, causng everyone to turn their heads.

"WHAT!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Three guesses to figure out what Gaara decided. **

**...Poor scorpion...**


	18. A Brother's Judgement

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **Okay, everyone took some guesses as to what the idea was - but only one was close! ...Which I'm surprised of. I thought you all would have gotten it on the first try, but oh well. Half of the guesses were... funny. My favorite was the one about Gaara attmitting he was gay for Lee. That was out of nowhere, lol. Thanks for cheering me up. Okay, now to the real reason!

Also, sorry about Gaara being OOC in the last chapter. I haven't been in the zone lately.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XVIII  
><strong>**"**A Brother's Judgement**"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Her feet grazed through the sand as Matsuri zipped through the streets of Sunagakure, her eyes scanning the large crowds of people that passed. '_No red hair - so I guess Gaara-sensei isn't nearby. Oh well, I'll find him soon enough.' _She thought to herself, turning down yet another street corner. She wailed in terror, however, when a body came out of nowhere and crashed into her.

Matsuri's feet slipped out from under her, the back of her head plummeting into the sand. Sitting up, she rubbed her head in pain, blinking.

The other person sat up, hastily, and said, "Hey, watch where you're... Matsuri?"

The young genin's eyes adjusted to the figure in black, and she smiled, "Oh, hey Kankuro! What's the hurry?"

Kankuro picked himself up to his feet, wiping the sand off his pants (which did nothing, due to the wind), "I was about to ask you the same thing." He held an arm out to her, which she took, hoisting her up off the ground.

"I'm looking for Gaara-sensei! Have you seen him?" She asked, smiling.

Kankuro sighed, "Looks like we're both looking for him, then."

Matsuri blinked. She knew Gaara and Kankuro had been on good terms, but she really didn't expect him being in such a hurry to find him. "Why are you looking for him? I went to the east training grounds, but he wasn't there." She crossed her arms, sighing.

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow, "Don't you guys train at the west training grounds since there's more room to work in?"

Matsuri froze, then slapped her own forehead, "Oh, dang it all! I'm so stupid! Oh, I must have had him waiting for me..."

"He was."

Again, the girl blinked, "What?"

"He was waiting for you," Kankuro repeated. "But since you never showed up, he found me instead. Now, I have to stop him from doing something stupid."

_'Something stupid? Gaara-sensei? But I thought Sensei was the one who _prevented _the stupid things from happening.' _Then Matsuri's eyes widened in horror. "W-wait a minute! He isn't going to... um, kill himself... or something else?" She glanced around, lowering her voice so no one would hear.

Kankuro threw his hands up, "Are you stupid? Gaara can't hurt himself, and he isn't going to... you know. Anyway, I have to get to the Kazekage building."

"But _why_? What's Gaara-sensei going to do?"

Rolling his eyes, Kankuro's feet began to figet (indicating that he wanted to get going as soon as possible), "Seriously? Ugh, fine! I'll tell you!" He paused, glancing around before placing his mouth by Matsuri's ear and whispering, "He's going to join the regular forces... and..."

Again, the entire crowd whipped their heads around when Matsuri exclaimed excitedly, "Eeeehhhh? No way! Oh, that's so cool! I bet he'd make a great Kazekage!"

Kankuro blinked. If he had doubted that Matsuri was insane before, he suddenly cast away the thoughts. She was crazy. Did she _not _know how much that half of the village hated him? So, to sum it all up, he asked; almost too dumbfounded to speak, "What?"

"You know! It's going to be great! I'm sure he'll get the position in no time! After all, who's more powerful than Gaara-sensei? Plus, he loves this village so much - even if he doesn't put it into too many words. And then there's the fact that he wants to be accepted, so yay!"

Again, the pupeteer only stared at her as if she were insane, "...yay? Is that all you can say? Yay? Do you understand the kidn of torment he'll go through in the regular forces? Not to mention, all of the council hates him! If he just stuck with Temari and I, he'd be fine."

Matsuri sighed, "But if he stuck with you and Temari-san, then he wouldn't be able to find his own happiness. Gaara-sensei wants to help the village, and he knows that he has to go through some pain to do so."

Kankuro still didn't understand. Apparently, it was evident to Matsuri, so she smiled and said, "Let him be. Find him later, and hear him out. This is your judgement, not mine. You need to see if this is the best for him with your own thoughts and feelings." She smiled, turning on her heel, "I'll see you later, Kankuro! Right now, I have to go congradulate sensei!"

And then she trotted off, without another word, leaving Kankuro speechless for the second time that day.

**OoOoOoOoO**


	19. Something Different

**When Angels Cry**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **Yo, everyone! It's autumn time! My favorite time of the YEAR! So, in celebration to that, I'm having a FF contest! The rules are on my page! Winner gets to have their OC in this story; as Matsuri's best friend! (Well, one of her friends, at least.) The deadline is on October 29th, Halloween Eve!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter IXX  
><strong>**"**Something Different**"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

I heaved a heavy sigh, dropping to my knees and panting hard at the wooden post in front of me. It was beaten and battered, missing large chunks of it's body frame and slahsed from my jyouhou.

I had been training since dawn. It's almost dusk, getting to the point where I was trembling from my fingertips to my toes. Blood was on the palms of my hands, from clenching my weapon so tightly.

But I wouldn't give up. Even though Gaara-sensei was no longer my sensei (well, he still was, but he had no time for me any longer), I had to keep trying to perfect this technique. If, no, _when _I succeded, this power level of a technique would put me to the level of a chuunin. The chuunin exams were in two months, and I needed to be ready. So I had no time to wait for my sensei that was never around any longer.

This was my time to show him how much I would improve in his absense.

I grit my teeth, charing at the wooden frame in front of me. I kicked it, kneed it, then spun around and fired my weapon at it.

Only for it to miss by ten feet.

I cursed loudly, "Dammit!" Then I landed on the sand in a heap and plopped back onto the ground. "Damn," I swore again, "I'll never get this right in time!"

"Not like that," an unfamilliar, feminine voice said from behind me. "I mean, look at you! You look like you belong at the hospital!"

My eyebrow twithced, and I turned around, "Hey! I've been training my butt off!" I was going to say more, but stopped short when I saw a girl my age. Her hair was a darker brown than mine, her eyes the color of chocolate. A Sunagakure hitai-ate was tied around her head like a bandanna, a smirk strung across her face.

She shrugged, "Hey, hey, who knows? Maybe that's your problem. A kunoichi is supposed to be beautiful, graceful. They don't get in the dirt and work like men." She hopped from from the chainlink fence, and gracefully made her way to me. "Look at you, you're all covered in mud and blood!"

I glared, "So? I was taught by my sensei that only the strong survive. He taught me that to be weak is to wither like a desert flower gasping with it's last drops of water! That's why I'm going to train until my hands fall off!"

She just stared at me, raising an eyebrow. After a second, she snorted, "I only said you needed to focus on your looks a little more. What's with the outfit? It's green, pink, silver, _and _yellow. It's like a traveling circus."

My face flushed. The charity only had so much that fit me. So I took what I could, and wasn't able to go shopping since. I got pajamas, this outfit, and a t-shirt and slacks that I used as civilian clothing. I really didn't own much else. Kankuro-san and Temari-san offered to give me some money for clothes, but I turned them down. I wanted to get clothes my own way, with my own earnings.

She laughed once more, "Sorry, sorry! I'm a total fashion cop. Plus, I'm a bitch. You know how it goes - can't change who you are."

I just stared at her with a dull expression, "I don't believe that. I believe you can change who you are if you work hard enough at it."

The girl scoffed, "What are you, a monk? Desert flowers dying, changing who you are - you're like the Bible on tape." Then she laughed, a feminine voice rining out into the desert wind.

I ignored her, getting into position once more and glaring at the wooden pole. Gaara-sensei changed himself. He proved that a person can change if they tried their hardest. I wasn't going to let this girl say otherwise.

So, forcing the last bit of energy into myself, I sprung toward the log. Kicked it, kneed it, then spun around and-

My jyouhou, for once, did what it was supposed to do. The wire was so thin, and so sharp (I changed out the ropes just this morning) that the log actually sliced in half. A clean cut, no bumpy edges at all.

I smiled, but my success got me carried away and I crashed to the ground. The girl closed one eye as my body crashed at the ground, cringing. "See? Not an ounce of grace in you."

I sat up, pain pounding in my legs. I sighed, smiling up at the log, "But I did it. A training day gone well, I presume." I paused, "I can't wait for Sensei to see this."

She groaned, "Again about your 'sensei'? Who is this guy, anyway? He sounds like a wise old man to me."

This time, I was the one to snort, "Haha! No, no! Gaara-sensei isn't anything like that! He's just a year senior to me!"

She blinked, "Wait... you mean Sabaku no Gaara? As in, the late Kazekage's youngest son?"

Here we go again. This girl was going to say something horrible about him, disrespect him then run away in fear. Either that, or she would try to talk me out of being his student.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hands and turned me around - a huge grin on her face and her eyes lit like Christmas lights. "No way! So _you're _Matsuri? Oh my gosh! I love, love, _love _Gaara-sama to death! His dedication, his strength - oh, it's the total package! Plus, he's _so cute_! Oh my gosh, can I meet him?"

...

I seriously did not have anything to say. 'Cute'? I had never heard a... fangirl... scream over someone like Gaara-sensei. Not that he was bad or anything, it's just that he and cute didn't fit together.

...Did they?

I mean, I usually found myself awestruck with his power, inspired by his words... but I never really took a closer look at him. He and I were friends - er, student and teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. We got along, he was the only person who listened when the rest of the world viewed me as a cry on deaf ears. A closer look... I guess I would just have to do that next time I saw him.

"S-sure," I stammered out. I was sure Gaara-sensei wouldn't mind; it would be interesting to see his face meeting a person like this. "I mean, he's on a mission right now in the Fire Country*, but when he gets back-"

She nodded, "Of course, of course!" She squealed loudly, "I can't believe I get to meet _the _Gaara! Eeeek! This is all just too exciting!" She turned back to me, grabbing one of my hands, "My name is Sari - and from now on you and I are going to be the best of friends! I guarentee this!"

Then she began to run off, "I'll meet you here tomorrow at eleven so we can go shopping and have some lunch! I gotta get home, my curfew is soon! See you later, Matsuri!"

In a flash, she was gone. I blinked.

"Well that was something different."

**OoOoOoOoO**

*** - Gaara's mission was from the one episode in Shippuden during the Leaf History Arc - 'Gaara's Bond'. It's just a filler, but I figured I might as well use something from the series, canon or not. **


	20. Yaoki and Korobi

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N:**Just to clarify, Sari is NOT an OC. She was the girl in the episode where Gaara was ressurected, the one that was going all ga-ga with Matsuri. :3

Also... I LOVE GAARA'S dad now! And his mom! And Yashamaru! I meant to say this some time back but OH EM GEE! I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just going to say that it was all a LIE! I'm so happy for Gaara now!

Also, my twentieth chapter! Personally, I didn't think it was going to be this long of a story. I was originally going to end at chapter fifteen, but it didn't seem fitting and I wasn't ready for it to end. So happy twentieth chapter, everyone!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XX  
><strong>**"**Yaoki and Korobi**"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

The stars were beautiful, not only in Suna but as well as the Fire Country. Brilliance, dotted into the sky like a painter's vision. Millions, the uncountable amount baffled the young host. He could never get over the fact that there were just so, so many points of lights that lit the night into a not-so-dark abyss. If not for the stars, the sky would be vacant, with nothing for light but the moon.

A cough made Gaara glance over to the camp fire, where Yaoki and Korobi were both sound asleep. The cough had come from Yaoki, who was probably just clearing out his throat in sleep.

They were returning from a joint mission with Konohagakure. It just so happened that it had been Naruto's group - he, Sakura, and Kakashi* - had been the team they were assigned with. To take out some bandits, nothing more.

It was weird to see Naruto. And while he knew Naruto was his friend, he also knew that he feared Gaara's powers - even if it wasn't much. He threw a rock at you to see if the Ultimate Defense still worked. It did, of course. That probably terrified Yaoki and Korobi, who had ducked behind a rock and hid for at least five minutes. Gaara tried to ignore them.

Ever since joining the regular forces, Gaara's life had been far from easy. For one, many of the Jounin and Chuunin (who had become a shinobi to _protect _the village from the likes of him) had looked down upon him. Ignored him. Said stuff behind his back. Not that the council or the missions were any simpler, in fact - they were worse. Gaara was used to finishing missions quickly, and when he did, he came back home for yet another mission. In the last three weeks, he had a total of seven A-Ranks, two S-Rank, and one C-Rank. That was the most missions he had done all year.

In addition, he never saw his student - Matsuri - any longer. With his busy scheduale, and her training, they never got the chance for even a lunch. It was strange not having a friend nearby. Even Kankuro's presence had been scarce. Temari was no longer around either, since she had taken up envoy duties in Konohagakure. (Which, actually, seemed to cheer her up by a long run**. She no longer had a problem with her youngest brother.)

Whatever the case, Gaara made it a priority to check up on his student when he returned to Sunagakure (which would be the following day, at their pace).

Anyway, the mission had gone smoothly... well, not at first. A team of Sunagakure ANBU had been sent to exterminate Gaara, as well as anyone got in their way. Yaoki and Korobi had run off, leaving Gaara alone (Kakashi's group had gone in another direction). He wasn't having many problems, he kept his stoic posture as usual. But at some point Naruto (big surprise) came back and helped him. Along with Yaoki, Sakura, Kakashi, and Korobi.

Then the weirdest - strangest - thing happened. Not as strange as Gaara's battle with Naruto all those months ago, or as strange as when Matsuri questioned the existence of air - but it probably came at a close fifth. (The fourth being his sibling's accepting him, and the fifth was Matsuri seeing the Shukaku and not avoiding him.)

Yaoki and Korobi _apologized_. For leaving him, and running away when ordered to. Then, they said that he was their friend.

_Friends._

He couldn't believe it, not even when they clarified it when Naruto's team had left. Nevertheless, he smiled slightly. They were his first friends, excluding Matsuri and Naruto. The regular forces could probably be bearable now. With those two around, at least.

Gaara stared up at the stars one more time, theit twinkling embrace reminding him of Matsuri. Mostly because of how she loved them, and their many talks under the stars. Those memories were something that Gaara cherished very much so.

He was looking forward to the following day, even if it was only a training session and a bite to eat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

*** - I left Sasuke out of that episode because of Matsuri. Because the Matsuri mission came **_**after **_**the Sasuke Retrival Mission. Just pretend it took Naruto a while to leave with Jiraiya. -_-'**

**** - ShikaTema refrence~! 3 :D**


	21. Homecoming

**When Angels Cry  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **And so Gaara reunites with Matsuri! Sorry if this is going too fast... but techniqually this isn't a normal story. It's a collection of oneshots that follow in chronicological order. So... yeah. Don't complain. I haven't even gotten into Shippuden yet. -_-'

On another note... Um, no one entered my contest. So, I guess it's cancelled. And now I'm kind of sad. Oh, well.

Also... HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter XXI  
><strong>**"**Homecoming**"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

The walls of Suna held it's past for the village, but to Gaara the walls of Sunagakure were something more.

Before Yashamaru died, he told Gaara that the Shodai Kazekage had created the walls himself with the powers he had been blessed with by the Messiah. The walls were made to protect people from the ocean that surrounded them, but one day the sun came out and was so hot that it heated away the water. After that, The Shodai broke the wall and allowed his people to leave if they wished. Every villager was free, but instead they decided to stay even though they had the ability to go. They wanted to stay with their creator, their leader. The Shodai's name was Su, and since they lived in the world of the sand, they named the village Suna. Over time, it was known as Sunagakure.

Gaara used to love that story. He felt protected in the walls of Sunagakure, and every night he climbed the walls (more like used his sand to lift him up), and he imagined an ocean when there was nothing but dry sand.

But then 'the night' came, and then the walls were nothing but giant slabs of rock that trapped him within Sunagakure. With the monsters - he was convined _he_ wasn't the monster, _they _were (in a way he was right, in another he was wrong) - that tortured him and ignored him all at the same time. With his acursed father and siblings (that were hardly even family to him), and trapped in a world that gave up on him.

He hated Yashamaru for telling him lies, so he gave up on the ocean and set course for the desert.

For many painful nights and days, Gaara thought of nothing but crushing those walls - to bring Suna into panic that they would no longer be protected from the outside. The walls were the hope, and he wanted to take away all hope that remained.

Then, Gaara went to Konohagakure. He was angry they had walls as well, just proving his uncle's lie. He wanted to take them down, and when Orochimaru destroyed some of it, he didn't feel proud. He thought he should have been, but he wasn't. Naruto beat him at his own game - not killing, rather fighting - and he went home a failure. He didn't speak to his siblings on the way back - he just thought about the past, the present, and the future. Those three days on the way back home, Gaara decided to rethink his life and start over. He knew it would be diffucult, but he tried his best.

When he came home, he saw the walls of Sunagakure. Usually he would scowl, but instead he found comfort. After that mind-blowing, world-turning experience, he was home.

Over the time, he found himself finding an odd desire to protect his home, his people. It overflowed in his once-nonexsistant heart, pouring out into his veins and taking control of his mind. Not that anyone would believe him, but he knew it himself and that was all that mattered. So he thought, to win the village's respect he must win the village's youth. And if not, he wanted to help lead the way for young shinobi (or kunoichi).

So he and his siblings took on a class to teach the young genins about weapons. (Ah, the irony.) That's where he met Matsuri.

It was only later that say that the ShitsenShounin came. So they left, going to rescue Matsuri, and that entire mission went on as it did. They (meaning the Sand Siblings, plus Matsuri) went to Konoha to bandage their wounds, then left for home. When they came home once more, Gaara felt secure again.

Gaara never saw the beauty in anything. It was there, that's all a sunset was. But after meeting her, he was taught the beauty of life, paintings, poetry, and the world. He learned that it wasn't just a sunset, it was a beautiful array of colors streaked out across the sky. A painter's vision, the ever-lasting canvas of the earth.

That was the world that Gaara came to knew, the world that he and Matsuri lived in together.

And as he stepped through the sand landscape, the walls of Sunagakure came into vision. Yaoki sighed, "Ahh! Finally home! I can't wait to see my little brother!"

Korobi nodded, "Haha, yeah! My girlfriend and I have a special night planned later on - if you know what I mean!"

"Korobi! You've only been dating her for eight months!"

"So? It's not like we're going to wait two years like you did."

"...shut up..."

Gaara almost sighed, but decided to refrain as to not catch their attention. But he was excited as well, it had been awhile that he had a break from all of these missions. Having one week as a break sounded like heaven to him. And he got to see Matsuri, which was -

"Gaara-sensei!"

"Nii-san!"

"Koro-kun!"

The young Ichibi-host blinked, looking up just to see Matsuri at the gates of Sunagakure. She was waving madly, and it took a moment to realize Kankuro was with her. Aside from them, was a young boy that seemed almost eight; and a girl who was long strawberry blond hair and fair-tanned skin.

Yaoki smiled, "That's my brother, always there when I come home. Does your family always wait for you?" It took a moment for Gaara to realize the question was aimed at him, so he nodded.

The silence continued, as Gaara watched the four people. The girl seemed nice, quite the type that Korobi would fall for (not that he knew, he barely knew the man). The small kid waved madly, jumping around frantically (a shinobi had to hold his collar so he wouldn't run out of the village - which is actually way more dangerous than it actually sounds). He seemed like a good kid, and from the looks from the small pouch on his hip it seemed like he wanted to be a shinobi one day.

Gaara never really paid attention to any other lives than his own, not until then...

Out of the silence, Korobi smiled and whispered, almost nostalgically, "Quite a homecoming, huh?"

Gaara couldn't agree more.


End file.
